Me, Summoners, and Wars
by Aniwatcher154
Summary: The sequel to Me, Our Vacation, and Unexpected Events. After Akihisa's vacation, the gang is now back to class, and is taking on Class D! How will this war affect our heroes? Will the unanswered questions finally be answered? Well, only one way to find out, and that is to read! Me, Invasions, and Evasions is the sequel. Please check that out.
1. Me, Wars, and Beatings

Ah, it's great to get this chapter up. I am really looking forward to this fanfiction. Basically, if you guys don't know, this fanfic takes place AFTER my first one, _Me, Our Vacation, and Unexpected Events_. So, if you guys didn't read that one, please begin reading that one before this one if you want to know what the hell happened.

Okay, anyhow, in this fanfic, I will also be answering some questions from the last one. One of which I left unanswered is 'what did Yuuji ask Akihisa in the fourth chapter?' I really wanted to answer that question back in the first one, but I took a different route (mainly because the question slipped my mind).

As a side note, brackets are used when Yuuji and Akihisa are talking to each other using their eyes. Parentheses are used for whispers.

I do not plan on having a narrator's prospective.

So, without further ado, let us begin this chapter!

* * *

**THIS IS IN AKIHISA'S PROSPECTIVE**

Finally. I'm back in school, studied as hard as I could yesterday (five minutes is enough), and now we're preparing our battle against Class D. Everything is going how I want it...

"Akihisa, I need you to declare war on Class D."

...except for that.

The person that just said that is no one other than Class F's representative, my best friend, and my worst friend, Yuuji Sakamoto.

"There's no way I'm going through hell again. Last time I did, I've got beaten."

Why the hell should I do it? Why doesn't he do it?

"Akihisa, you should know that you're the only person for the job. I can't do it because I need my strength for the fight. No one else can because I have special missions for everyone. That's why you have to."

Special missions? Well, I guess I should. I mean, what could go wrong? I already know what's going to happen. I just need to get out of there fast, right?

"Tell them at 12:00 pm is when we'll begin."

"I guess I must. After all, what's the worst that's going to happen to me?"

* * *

"YOU LIED!"

"Seriously, how could you keep falling for these tricks?"

DAMN YOU YUUJI!

"I ALMOST GOT KILLED! THEY WERE WAITING FOR ME! IT WAS LIKE THEY KNEW I WAS COMING!"

"That's because they did."

Yuuji gave off a smirk.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"EVERYONE! AKIHISA'S GONE MAD! RESTRAIN HIM!"

"DAMN IT! LET ME KILL YOU IN PEACE!"

"There's nothing peaceful about that."

Okay, I just gotta calm down. Calm down. Calm down. Okay, I think I'm calm enough.

"Okay guys, he seems calmed now. Let him go."

As Yuuji commanded, the other boys in the class let me go.

"Yuuji, what's the special mission that everyone's having?"

"Oh, that. It's nothing really, I was just going to have some play offense and some defense. You know, the usual."

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR TRICKING ME!"

"Yoshii! Calm down! Sakamoto is on our side!"

Everyone in the class seems to be against me. Damn him. I'll get my revenge one way.

Anyhow, everyone seems to be preparing for the upcoming war.

"Oh Akihisa. I forgot to ask, did you tell them the time?"

"Yeah. I said that we begin at 12:00 midnight."

"Akihisa, 12:00 pm is the afternoon, you goof."

Eh?

"..."

For some reason, I could feel a death sentence coming.

"Akihisa, go back and fix your mistake."

"NO WAY IN HELL! THERE ISN'T ANYTHING YOU COULD DO TO MAKE ME GO BACK TO THE HELLHOLE OF A ROOM!"

"Aki, you did mess up, so it'll make sense that you do it."

The person that just came in the conversation is the devilish, kind of cute, but brutal Minami Shimada. We went on a little vacation during our break.

"Yeah. Akihisa, you need to go back."

"… Yes."

Not them too! The silent one is my perverted friend who gets me my most important needs, Kouta Tsuchiya, a.k.a. Muttusirini. The other one is the beautiful girl known as Hideyoshi.

He is so beautiful.  
No Akihisa, it's a guy. Don't be fooled.  
But it's true.

"Well, it doesn't matter. I'm not going."

"EVERY CLASS F MEMBER ATTACK!"

"Okay! Okay! I'll go."

I got rushed out the door. Damn it Yuuji. Why did you have to declare an attack like that on me?

* * *

"AHHHHH! I SWEAR, EVERY TIME I ENTER THAT ROOM I ALMOST GET KILL!"

"Tch, that's what you get for being an idiot."

Kill first, hide the body, and then act normal. Yes, that shall be my plan.

"Hey Yuuji. Could I talk to you about something? It's important."

"Is it something like 'in what suit do you want to be buried in?'

"Why does you assume the worst in me?"

"Is that not what you want to talk about?"

"I don't think Akihisa-kun could do that…"

The sweet voice that went into my ears were no one's other than Himeji-san's. Ah, so beautiful and sweet.

"…mainly because you two are lovers."

But she's easily mistaken. It's like the world telling me to be gay.

"... Yuuji. I will not forgive you for that."

"Sho, Shouko! What are you doing here?"

Shouko is Yuuji's fiancée. Well, not really, but she does fill the role pretty good.

"I want to see your phone."

"Now? But, I got to talk to Akihisa."

Now's my chance!

"No, it's alright Yuuji. You could spend time with Shouko."

"Akihisa, you traitor!"

[Now you know how it feels!]

[Okay, fine, I'm sorry. Just please save me.]

[Okay, I've had my fun.]

(Shouko, Yuuji wants to confess something to you.)

Hehehe, take that Yuuji. I figured it's about time that Shouko has some fun too.

"Yuuji, I'm blushed."

[What did you tell her?]

[You know what! This is revenge!]

"Akihisa! One day, I'll have your head!"

Well, one day isn't today.

"Oi, Shouko! Class is about to start! You got to leave!"

"...Fine..."

There goes my fun.

"… but after school, you ask me what you wanted to ask me."

And now it's back.

I could just see the panicking look on Yuuji's face. It's changing though. Is that anger?

"Akihisa! I'll kill you!"

"Don't attack me!"

*Ding ding ding ding*

The bell rung and Shouko left. Ironman walked in the classroom afterwards.

"Okay. Everyone take a sit. Since I have to teach remedial class to a few idiots, it's going to be a self-study period. I expect everyone to be on their best behavior."

Ironman looked at me and Yuuji when he said that. What did we ever do to him?

Ironman left the classroom, and not a moment too soon did Yuuji start talking about the battle plan.

"Okay guys! Class F is going battle against Class D! We need to hold the corridor and stairs! The time we will attack is at 12:00, so eat a good lunch!"

Yuuji finished his short speech and walked to us, the gang.

"Hideyoshi, I need you to lead the defense on the stairs, and Shimada, I need you to hold the corridor. Kouta, I need you to do some 'false reporting.' I'll tell you what I want you to pass along. Himeji, I want you to stay back for a bit. Akihisa, you're leading the attack."

So, Hideyoshi and Minami are playing defense, I'm leading a group of boys for an attack, Kouta's giving out false information, and Himeji-san is having to stay back. Is he afraid of Shouko coming back and plans on using Himeji as a shield as he makes a break for it?

* * *

Once it got near wartime, Yuuji gave one final speech.

"Alright guys! It's wartime! Show them no mercy. You have your groups, listen to your leaders! Okay, let's get out there! *slam*"

"YAY!"

The entire class cheered. When the time comes, we could really get together and overcome almost anything.

And so, we charged out into the corridors and to the stairs, and the battle begun.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hi guys! It's great that you could read this. This is my second fanfic (not including the specials fanfic), so I'm a bit scared. Anyhow, if you guys haven't, it is recommended to read the first one, _Me, Our Vacation, and Unexpected Events_. I am grateful that you guys could take some time out of your lives and read this.

Okay, so about this little story. Well, I mentioned this before, but this takes place after the second season of the anime, not the light novels nor the manga. Also, I am a huge Aki x Minami fan, but I do not wish to rush their relationship, so it might take a bit for them to finally get together. I am also a huge Baka and Test fan, and it is my favorite anime. Second manga I've ever read, and first light novel I've read. Currently, I just finished Volume 5, so I'm rather excited. But I'm getting off topic. Basically, this is an Aki x Minami fanfic, and this is also a war-based fanfic against Class D. Well, mainly about the war, but there will be some moments between Akihisa and Minami.

A funny moment I had while reading the light novel. Of course, I do not own anything mention in the light novels, manga, or anime, and thus do not claim any copyrights for what is about to be mentioned. It is in Volume 5, so if you are not there yet, please do not read. Just skip ahead. I mean it wouldn't change the story, but what the hell, right? It's up to you guys if you want to read it. It'll be underline, so just find a word that isn't underline if you plan on skipping ahead. So in other words, please do not blame me for what you read that is underline. There will also be a large space before and after the moment.

"Sakamoto Yuuji will start." (Yuuji himself)

"""Yeah~!""" (Me, Hideyoshi and Muttsulini respond in rhythm)

"'Past and present'!"

"""Yeah~!"""

"The names of Akihisa's lovers that's rumored amongst some students!"

…Heh?

Pa pa (clapping hands in rhythm)- Yuuji's turn

"Toshimitsu Kubo!"

"PROTEST! I PROTEST! KUBO-KUN'S A GUY!"

Pa pa (clapping hands in rhythm)- Muttsurini's turn

"…Sakamoto Yuuji."

"I DON'T WANT IT! I ROUGHLY KNOW ABOUT IT, BUT IT'S REALLY DISGUSTING WHEN YOU SAY IT! NO!"

"I'M THE ONE WHO SHOULD BE DISGUSTED, YOU IDIOT!"

Pa pa (clapping hands in rhythm)- Hideyoshi's turn

"Eh, ermmm…then, then me!"

"…"

"A, Akihisa! I'd feel troubled if you remain silent and blush!"

Pa pa (clapping hands in rhythm)- My turn

"Sh, Shimada Minami!"

"""AKIHISA HAS TO BE PUNISHED!"""

"WHY~"

Since Kubo-kun and Yuuji are allowed, why is it that my kiss with Minami is deemed out! Isn't this outcome way too weird!?

If you are wondering why I didn't do the moment until the end, that is because I didn't want to risk you guys reading it after declining my request.

And now, a life experience. I had a "Hideyoshi" moment before. My family cannot tell when I'm in a certain kind of mood because I show no emotion. This could relate towards Hideyoshi because I am often mistaken for being mad. Hideyoshi is often mistaken for being a girl or his own gender. That's my story.

Well, I hope that I could get the next chapter up quickly. With all that said, I hope that I could continue entertaining you guys. Please read and review. I would like to know what you guys are thinking after reading a chapter. And yes, I will continue, so no need to ask. Lolz. I thought I'll get that out there. Okay, will, again, please review this chapter. And I will see you all whenever I post [FYI, by the time that this chapter was finished (Wednesday), I started the second chapter, so it is safe to assume that I will have it up the next day, or maybe even the same day. Please keep an eye out for that).


	2. Me, Defense, and Love Battles

Hey guys! Three things. One, I want to celebrate that my other fanfiction got 1,000 views (sadly not visitors, but I'm about half way there with visitors)! This made me happy. Two is that I found out how to update a chapter on my iPad, so now I do not need my PC to post fanfictions anymore. Finally, in the author's note last chapter, I mentioned that I had a 'Hideyoshi' moment. I know, it was kinda bad to base what happened by connecting myself to him, and I probably worded this wrong, but still.

That's it. Let's start reading.

* * *

**AKIHISA'S PROSPECTIVE**

Almost the entire class charged out into the hallway. Hideyoshi's troops went to the stairs behind us, while Minami's group and my group went to enforce the corridor.

There were Class D students already in the corridor, along with Mr. Fuse, the chemistry teacher.

"Look, there they are!" A student in our ranks started yelling.

There isn't so many of them. There is only ten of them.

"Okay, we got them outnumbered!" I begun yelling, "Let's take them down quickly and move on!"

"May we have your permission?"

"I approve!"

As Mr. Fuse said that, the ESB field opened up.

"Summon!" Class D begun summoning their avatars.

Without hesitation, we begun summoning our own.

"Summon!"

A member of ours stepped forward as he summoned his avatar.

Chemistry

Class F Yuuichirou Nishimura vs Class D Anzu Ooshima

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_67-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-96

"Ugh, their too powerful." Yuuichirou begun saying.

Anzu's avatar begun to dash towards Yuuichrou's avatar. In a matter of seconds, Anzu's avatar started clashing with Yuuichirou's. It didn't last very long before Yuuichirou lost.

"THOSE WHO DIE, MEET ME IN THE REMEDIAL CLASSROOM!

Those who have fallen in battle is given a remedial class taught by the demon know as Ironman.

"There's no way you guys are getting pass us." The same Class D student said.

"Oh yeah!"

The one who spoke was the leader of the FFF, Ryou Sugawa

"Summon!"

Chemistry

Class F Ryou Sugawa vs Class D Anzu Ooshima

-_-_-_-_-_98-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_73

I guess our fellow member had an affect on her avatar.

"Oh no."

Sugawa could really stand his own in Chemistry, but only up to a limit. His chemistry score could only compare up to Class D, but since we're battling against them, he's extremely useful.

"THOSE WHO DIE, MEET ME IN THE REMEDIAL CLASSROOM!"

Ironman appeared out of nowhere again, like he always does. He dragged the Class D student out of the corridor.

"Summon!"

Two students from the opposing side stepped forward. We already took one down, so there's nine left.

"Sugawa, let us help you."

"Yeah, you might need help."

Two of our members stepped forward to aid Sugawa. If it is a one-on-one match, we wouldn't stand much of a chance. But if we could get it more numbers than them, we stand a chance.

"Akihisa! We need help." Hideyoshi came by and asked for aid.

Aren't we suppose to be attacking? I guess we should help since we can't break through here. What's the harm?

As we proceeded to the staircase, Hideyoshi mentions something that made me feel uneasy.

"Akihisa, most of our forces are taking tests to replenish their scores."

Here's the worst part.

"They brought Ms. Takahashi!" I heard a student's crying over that.

Damn. They're aiming to end this fast with cumulative scores.

"Damn it! It's Ironman!"

"YOU HAVE TO TAKE A REMEDIAL CLASS!"

"I don't want to get taught by a demon!"

"Why are your classes like hell?"

I could hear our forces crying out. Well, there's one thing to do.

"Hideyoshi, I don't think we could hold them."

Out of everyone they could bring, why does it have to be Ms. Takahashi?"

"EVERYONE, RETREAT!"

I called out my command.

"Yoshii, hold on. Yuuji gave this to me in case you wanted to retreat."

One of our members came up to me with a letter.

'Dear Akihisa,

If you run, I'll hunt you down with Himeji's food. That is a promise.

Yuuji.'

Is that why Yuuji had Himeji stay?

"EVERYONE, WE MUST SHOW THEM NO MERCY!"

"Do we have to?"

"Yeah, there's no way for us to win."

"(mumble sounds)"

Damn it. What should I do? My life is on the line.

"If you guys win, I'll show you an exclusive picture of Hideyoshi."

"Wait, what did you say Akihisa?"

"YEAH! WE'LL GO DOWN AS MEN!"

Everyone seems pumped up now.

"Okay men! Let's do this for our needs as men!"

"YEAH!"

"ALL FORCES, CHARGE!"

"YEAH! DEATH TO CLASS D!"

Seems like everything is going well.

"Yoshii, Shimada is requesting help."

Damn it! I just sent everyone to help out Hideyoshi. I might be able to pick a few of them out though, and bribe them with a picture of Hideyoshi in a sexy cat outfit **(1)**.

"Hey, I need you, you, and you. Come on, we need to back up Minami."

The three people I started to recruit back stopped right before reaching me.

"Do we have to go. I really wanted to help out Kinoshi-"

"Help me out and I'll give you a picture of Hideyoshi in a sexy cat outfit."

"Let's hurry back!"

"Ya!"

"Come on Yoshii, let's go."

"..."

Hideyoshi seems quite. Well, I got who I need to help out.

"Aki, we're losing fast here. Summon your avatar."

Looking at the number of people they have left and comparing it with how much we have, I'm too scare to summon my avatar. Although they have four people left, one by one, our forces are diminishing.

"Sissy!"

There's an orange drill haired girl standing out in the corridor.

"Mi, Miharu!"

Miharu starts talking to the remaining Class D students, and the ran back to their class. What's the reason?

"This time I won't let Sissy get away!"

"Aki, help me out!"

If I do, I'm dead. If I don't, I'm still dead. Which path should I take?

"Minami, good luck."

"Aki! If you don't help…"

Hm?

"… I'll kill you."

Her voice changed so fast. It went from innocent to deadly in a matter of seconds.

"Eh? O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-okay Minami. No need to put a gun to my back."

She might as well at this point.

"How dare you interrupt my battle with my Sissy! First you take her to Tokyo," how did she know about that? "than you take how out!" ? "Now you want to battle with me for her love!"

Her love? She's got it wrong, I don't like Minami, right?

* * *

**FLASHBACK TIME!**

_"Well, Akihisa, there's something I need to ask you."_

_"What is it Yuuji?"_

_What does Yuuji want to ask me?_

_"How do you feel about Himeji?"_

_"Alright I guess."_

_"And how about Shimada?"_

_What's up with these weird questions?_

_"I guess we're friends, but why are you asking?"_

_"Your true feelings?"_

_My true feelings? Is he asking me if I like Minami?_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"*sigh* Do I have to explain it to you?"_

_"I-I guess that we're friends at best, it's not like that I like Minami or she likes me."_

_Right?_

_"Hm."_

_"What did you say?"_

_Yuuji muttered something under his breath._

_"It's nothing. We should probably hurry."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

Yeah, I'm right.

"Summon!"

We all summoned our avatars, and three circles appeared underneath us. In front of us were smaller uses **(2)**.

"Summon!"

Miharu summoned her avatar.

CHEMISTRY

Class D Miharu Shimuzi vs Class F Akihisa Yoshii & Minami Shimada

-_-_-_-_-_-_-75-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-22-_-_-_-_-_-_-55

Minami's and my scores combined would be higher than Miharu's score. If we fight together-

"KYAA!"

Miharu's avatar is coming… towards mine! Luckily I'm able to move my avatar with ease, otherwise I'll be done for.

With my avatar's unique ability, I was able to easily dodge Miharu's strike. But she keeps coming after me.

"KYAA"

I could feel the wind of her avatar's slashes near my head.

"Minami, where's Sugawa?"

"He almost lost all of his points so his taking some tests to bring them back up."

Damn it. We really need him here.

"KYAA! *dash*"

Minami's avatar dashed forward to block Miharu's attack. I guess I should thank Minami for protecting me when I was distracted.

*Dash*  
*Jump*

My avatar is about to swing it's weapon right on Miharu's avatar's head.

*bonk*

Sure enough, I got a direct hit. My attacks may be weak, but they do stack overtime.

"KYAA!"

My avatar is repeatedly whacking Miharu's avatar on the head and the side. While my avatar's attacking, Minami's goes in for the kill.

*Stab*  
*poof*

"THOSE WHO DIE, MEET ME IN THE REMEDIAL CLASSROOM!"

"I-Ironman."

Once again, Ironman appeared out of nowhere. Miharu's being dragged to her doom.

"Let me go! I need to keep that swine away from my Sissy!"

...  
That's hurtful.

"Oh, Minami, did you hear what Miharu said to the others?"

"No, I didn't."

"Hm. Okay, I'm going to check back with Yuuji with that. I lost my forces just by trying to break through, so I also need new members. You three, stay with Minami."

With that, I left.

* * *

**Author's Note! Yeah!**

Well, the chapter is finally complete. And by finally, I really mean _. Basically, it'll be a blank space, because I update rather fast.

If you guys are wondering if I made up most of the names, I didn't. I went on a wiki.

You guys noticed how Class C doesn't really get mentioned in Baka and Test. I mean they do get mentioned, but it's just so *something* rare. Them and Class E. This has nothing to do with this chapter.

Well, Miharu gave an order, and her classmates left. What was the order? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter.

In case if you guys are thinking about the flashback, I couldn't think of a better time to do it. Sorry. But yes, Akihisa is slow on the love flags, even his own. He basically hinted at it and didn't even get his own hint.

Anyhow, you guys may have noticed some numbers. Here is what they mean:  
**(1)** I got a nosebleed (no blood sadly, but it's a start. Well, it wasn't even my nose. I just basically spat out in a nosebleedy way.  
**(2)** I could see Akihisa saying "uses" as if it was pronounced "us-is."

Well, I would like to thank you guys for the reviews so far. Hehe, Akihisa is slow on love flags. Hehe. That was a funny review. Hehe.

I would also like to thank the readers. For those of you that read the first fanfic, thanks for reading it. It was, like I just said, my first one, so I was a bit nervous.

I would also like to thank Inoue Kenji for making Baka Test. And SilverLink for making the anime. That is how I found it; through the anime.

Well, that's it for now. Thanks for reading this chapter, and hopefully I could have the next one up real soon. Please review of what you think of this chapter, that would be nice.

Okay, bye guys!


	3. Me, Cooking, and Team Changes

Nothing new. Let's start reading!

* * *

**AKIHISA PROSPECTIVE**

"Yuuji!"

"Oi, Akihisa, you're being loud."

"Whatever, I want to know why Himeji isn't in the battle?"

"*sigh* Himeji isn't in here because she's making us our 'weapons.' Also, most of Class D would be defending their class rep because Himeji was the one that took him out last time. If I send her out there, they would've had a counterattack already, and Himeji would've been defeated. She should probably have around 400 points in each subject, but they would have more if they work together. It would be too risky."

I see what Yuuji's saying so far, but weapons?

"If Himeji isn't sent out there, they would think 'Himeji is planning a surprise attack' and everyone would go and defend. Also, if they do decide to start looking for Himeji, they won't be able to find her anywhere. If we could take out their attacking forces, they would have no choice but to send in their defense as an offense. That would be when Himeji tries and attack. Also, it'll be funny when she tries feeding you."

So he planned this all along?

"What I had Kouta pass around was Himeji planning an attack on Class D."

"Okay, but I don't have anyone else with me besides three guys, and they're helping Minami defend."

"Alright, Himeji should be coming back soon, so she'll be able to help defend here while staying in hiding, since the enemy would most likely be looking for her, but in case they do try and attack, she'll be here defending while you attack with the guys here. I have it planned out."

"Yuuji, could you repeat everything you just said more clearly."

"I'm saying that if they continue to defend, they would eventually end up trying to attack. Himeji's defending here while everyone's taking their recovery tests. After that, she's going to attack them while they're trying and break through our defenses. So she'll still be staying back for a little while after."

"Okay..."

"If they do attack after we finish our recovery tests, she'll be able to sneak pass them and take out their class rep during the battle. If they don't attack at all, we'll force them to fight us by rushing their classroom. Either way, it's a win for us."

"Okay, but what does that have to do with making food? Was that just a threat for me?"

"No, I have another plan. You'll know what it is later."

Another plan? Is the attack not going to be enough?

"In the meantime, I want you to stay here. I have another thing I want you to do once Himeji comes back."

"Eh? You do? Well, what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to help lead Himeji to the class rep. After that, she'll be able to beat him."

"Ah. Okay Yuuji."

"Any news on the battlefield?"

"Well, from Minami's side, Miharu's been defeated, along with the students that were defending the corridor. I'm not sure how Hideyoshi's doing though."

"Kinoshita should be alright."

"Well, they're fighting with cumulative scores-"

"WHAT!?"

Yuuji seemed shocked. Did he not expect this?

"*sigh* It can't be helped. Alright, I need you to tell the troops with Shimada to go help defend the stairs. Make sur that she stays though; I need someone to defend there, but I rather have Kinoshita's group alive."

"Alright Yuuji. I'll be back."

And with that, I left.

* * *

"Hey Minami, you don't mind defending here alone, right?"

I noticed that there was a math teacher here now.

"Hm? Oh, no, I don't mind. It'll be math, so I'll be alright."

"Great."

I turned my attention towards the three guys I left behind before.

"Alright guys, after the battle, I'll get your rewards (Hideyoshi pictures). There's something else I need you guys to do."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Yuuji wants you guys to help defend Hideyoshi's location."

"What's in it for us?"

"Hm, how about Yuuji not killing you with poisonous food?"

By Yuuji, I met me, but these guys wouldn't want to anger Yuuji.

"Poisonous? I bet I could take it."

Keeping my voice down so Minami couldn't hear, I say these words to them:

(Yuuji couldn't even take it. It almost killed us.)

I could hear them gulping.

*dash*

"Well, I'll leave it to you Minami. Don't lose here!"

I waved to Minami as I left.

"Okay! Don't lose Aki!"

* * *

After I got back to the class…

"Hello Akihisa-kun"

An angelic voice came to my ears.

"Ah, Himeji. Hello."

"I made this for you. Please try some!"

Eh? I'm facing life and death here. What should I do?

"Yeah, Akihisa. Come on, try some."

Yuuji smirked as he said this. Really, do they not know that the war is still going on?

"... You need energy."

Not Kouta too!

My instincts are telling me to run, but then Himeji would feel sad. I just need a way to fake eating her food without her knowing that I'm not.

I got it!

If I position myself here,

"Akihisa, what are you doing?"

and eat with this hand,

"… Akihisa, please sto-AGGGGGG!"

I could get Kouta to eat it.

Basically, I just stood next to Kouta, who was to my left, with Himeji on the other side, and I used my right hand to feed Kouta.

"Thank you for the meal."

"You're welcome."

Death's been avoided.

It's not like we're going to use health education, so we don't need him for battles.

"May he rest in peace."

* * *

After a few minutes...

"Aki, I got overran!"

"Eh!"

Minami came bashing through the door.

"What happened?"

"They all decided to attack us. The class rep is even out there. They're fighting with Kinoshita's group right now."

"Well, it should be alright. Oi! Everyone, change of plans! We're going to head out there and take them on! As long as we could get Himeji over to the class rep, we'll win!"

Out in the corridor, I could hear people fighting, but also looking for Himeji.

"Where is she?"

"She's not here!"

"Damn it! Were we tricked?"

Everyone got prepared to leave.

"Oi, Akihisa. I still need you to get Himeji to their class rep. Take these guys with you, along with Shimada."

Yuuji pointed at a small group of guys behind him.

"Right!"

"It was math when I last checked." Minami said.

When did they change the subject? Maybe when Minami got overwhelmed and escaped that they changed it. Even though, why would they switch the subjects? It seems a bit strange.

We ran out of the classroom, and spotted Hideyoshi's group. Most of them are taken out already, but Hideyoshi is still holding his own.

"There they are!"

I could see the class rep, Hiraga, leading his class, and taking down Hideyoshi's small team. We have to act fast.

AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Another chapter down. Congrats guys.

Well, I would like to thank you all for reading this fic, and those of you that had review, thanks for the reviews.

There is one thing I want to get down, but the chapter shall come first. It took me awhile to get this chapter down for some strange reason. I don't really know why. Anyhow, I know you guys were expecting this fanfic to be more like Aki x Minami, but like I said a thousand times to myself and once to you all, I am not trying to rush his relationship with Minami, despite me just wanting him to get together with Minami. That is the only reason why. Also, the next chapter would most likely be the last chapter before the third fanfic. That's right, the third one! I thought I was going to do the one to begin with, but then I decided to do this one, and during the second chapter, a third one. Who knows, maybe I'll do a fourth one. Hehe, who am I kidding! Of course I am.

Okay, now time for the big news. I was doing some research for Baka and Test season three, and I found something worth checking out. It will be under my wall, but in case I ever remove it, I'll have it up here, at the bottom of the note. Anyhow, I don't want to drag this on too long, so I'll end the topic here, and move on to the next thing.

In the next chapter, I plan on having a bit of an Aki x Minami moment along with an Akihisa x Himeji moment, although I am uncertain about that. I am still deciding, and I am leaning on the "Do it!" side, but there is still the small chance I won't.

Lastly, there is one question which some of you are probably thinking right now. Do not worry, I will answer it in the next chapter for sure.

Well, that is all I have for you guys. Until next time, bye!

www . animenewsnetwork press-release/2014-01-08/anime-midwest-announces-greg-ayres

P.S. There is some spacing in there, so you will be directed to google first.


	4. Me, Class D, and Final Battles

Well, thank you guys for reading this fanfiction and the other one. This will be the final chapter before the third one, well, besides the author's note. It's amazing that we would be on the third fanfiction already. Either time flies fast or I post my chapters quickly.

I would like to thank the new community called True Love Hurts. Basically, it is a community dedicated towards the Aki x Minami pairing. My fanfiction, Me, Our Vacation, and Unexpected Events, made it on there. It made me happy that it is finally on a community. Lolz, well, that is my thank you message for the community.

Finally, I would like to thank you, the readers, for reading this fanfiction. Please leave a review after reading this on what you think of the fanfic overall and how I could improve as a writer.

Well, that is all from me. Let us get on with the final chapter.

* * *

**AKIHISA'S PROSPECTIVE**

"There they are!" I yelled at my small team.

Their class rep, Genji Hiraga, could be seen. Some Class D students are protecting him from others.

"Okay, listen up! If we keep challenging him to battles, his bodyguards will keep battling with us, making him wide open."

"YA!"

There was a path leading towards him.

"I, Sugawa Ryou, challenge Hiraga Genji to a Summoner Test Battle."

"I accept."

WHAT? HE ACCEPTED IT?

Mathematics

Class D Genji Hiraga vs Class F Sugawa Ryou

-_-_-_-_-_-_143-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_28

"Damn it Yoshii!"

Sugawa was defeated in the blink of an eye.

"THOSE WHO DIE, MEET ME IN THE REMEDIAL CLASSROOM!"

One of us is down already. It's okay, there are still fourteen of us including Himeji and Minami.

I see what he's trying to do. If Himeji tries to fight him, he'll get help from his bodyguards. What if-

(Himeji, challenge him.)

(Eh? Um, okay.)

"I, Himeji Mizuki, challenge Hiraga Genji to-"

"I, Onodera Yuuko, accept the challenge!"

"I, Tamano Miki, also accept the challenge!"

"I…"

A few other students accepted Himeji's challenge.

A little while later, all of us besides Minami and I were battling or defeated.

(Minami, quickly challenge Hiraga. They shouldn't know your score in math.)

(Eh? But didn't we fight Class D before?)

(Yeah, but you also battled with math, right?)

(Well, yeah, after you left, the math teacher came, but I don't see where you are coming at. My score may be higher than his, but I'm sure that he has more bodyguards.)

(But since you battled, wouldn't they think that your score dropped? Besides, look around you. Every other student is battling now. You're the only one that could do it.)

(So that's why. Alright, I'll do it.)

Minami stepped away from me. Hopefully this will work.

"I, Shimada Minami, challenge Hiraga Genji to a Summoner Test Battle!"

She said it really fast. Maybe it's because she's afraid that someone else will try and accept her challenge. Will, she challenge him, so he has to accept it.

"Ugh, fine. I, Hiraga Genji, accept your challenge."

Math

Class D Genji Hiraga vs Class F Minami Shimada

-_-_-_-_-_-_134-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_198

Even though she battled, her score is still that high? That's amazing!

"I thought your score would be low."

"Well, you thought wrong."

"KYAA!"

Minami's avatar pieced Hiraga's avatar's head quickly.

"I declare Class F the victors!"

Ironman's voiced could be heard.

Every Class F member yelled in victory. I'm surprise my plan even worked.

* * *

**LATER THAT DAY**

"You did good Minami."

"Really? Th-thanks Aki."

"No problem Minami. It was amazing how we beaten Miharu together and how you beat Hiraga."

She started blushing. I would if I were in her position. It's nice to be flattered.

"Alright, well, I got to go talk to Yuuji real quick. Bye!"

* * *

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

*stepping sounds*

Is that… Himeji?

"Himeji, hey."

"Eh? Oh, hi Akihisa."

"The battle was great today. Thanks to you, w beat Class D."

"Well, it was Minami who finished the class representative."

"Well, yeah, but she wouldn't of if you didn't challenge Higara first. Thanks Himeji."

* * *

**LATER THAT DAY**

"Yuuji, so, what are we going to do? Are we going to take their classroom?"

"No, I still need them to help us against Class A. We don't want to get too comfortable in Class D."

*slam*  
*stomp

A student arrived at our class.

"I am the ambassador of Class 2-B. We are declaring war on you guys!"

*stomp*  
*slam*

"Just as I expected."

"Wait, you expected this Yuuji?"

"Of course. Nemoto would do anything to not only get his reputation back up in his classroom, but also to take revenge on us. It only makes sense that he would do this, since we just fought in a war."

"Ah, okay Yuuji."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Sorry this chapter was short guys. I wasn't planning on making this fanfic too long. But yeah, next fanfic is against Class B. I plan on making this one the last battle before another one of those famous Aki x Minami fanfics. You know, the ones where the fanfic doesn't take place on the battlefield. But, you know what they say. Love is a battlefield, am I right? Seriously though, am I?

Well, I would like to thank all the people who read my fanfictions so far. There was a little bit of an Akihisa/Minami moment, and a little bit of an Akihisa/Himeji moment, like I said in the last chapter.

Now that I'm thinking of it, does Class B have a class ambassador? He or she never gets mentioned in the light novels, manga, or anime, so it makes me wonder. Would Nemoto be the class ambassador? I know he is the rep and all, but was he going to declare war against Class A after fighting Class F? He even said himself these following words. Please give me a minute, I got to get my voice right.

"I would prefer declaring war on you, but that isn't allowed until three months after a defeat."

Something like that. Whatever. No one even cares about him. Anyhow, the doctors said Kouta will make a full recovery before the next fanfic. I know a lot of you are wondering if he would be alright or not, so I went to the anime hospital to check up on him. He used a taser on me. Still got the mark, it's right here.

-MARK-

Yeah, ouch.

Okay, well, please review, like I said in the beginning of this chapter. I like review, and I reply to them whenever I get the chance. Don't forget about the Food for Thought fanfic I have up.

Well, other than that, I bid you all a good day.

This fanfic will blow up…not now.  
Okay, now.  
*bloom*  
*I mean boom*


	5. Author's Note

Two fanfictions down guys! Ten chapters all and all. Nice going. Well, this is the author's note section of the fanfic.

Where to start, where to start. Well, like I did before, I started with the chapters, right? Well, let's begin with that.

Chapter one was the day after Akihisa, Minami, Yuuji, Shouko, and Hazuki got back from the vacation. Like I planned, Class F was going up against Class D. I felt like Akihisa would make some dumb actions, like thinking that 12:00 pm is midnight when 12:00 am is midnight. Come on, who didn't think Akihisa would do that?

Chapter two was the beginning of the war. I just took names from the wikia for both Class D and Class F. I could've chose any other subject other than Chemistry, but I didn't want Minami or Akihisa to have a decent score to begin with while having at least one student with a score that could handle Class D. Sugawa would normally have around 70-90 points in Chemistry, so I gave him 98. Also, this was the first time I tried having the subject's name on top, followed up by the student's names and class, and then their scores under their names. Getting the score underneath the names was a challenge at first, but I fixed it. Miharu also made an appearance, and before you asked, she had people watching Minami. That is how she found out, Akihisa...

Chapter three, sadly, had no battles besides Akihisa against Himeji, Yuuji, and Kouta. A battle for life. For Akihisa's life to be more exact. And like I said a few times, the doctors said Kouta will make a full recovery. And then Class D attacked with all their members because they were forced to. How I love doing that when I play Chess. I don't really want to tell a story in the middle of the author's note, so it'll have to wait until the end of the chapters summaries thingy.

Chapter four. The final chapter. I planned on Himeji battling Hiraga, but not only did that happened before, but I would figure that the Class D students would try and prevent her from battling him. Since Minami recently fought, it would be normal to think her score was lower. Si? That is why I had her deal the finishing blow.

Okay, so about that Chess story. I forced my opponent to take my pawn with his knight. I took his knight afterwards. That's basically it. I was up.

So, now for the thanks. Well, again, I would like to think the readers for reading this fanfic. Those who made a review, thanks. And, Mr. AlphaWolf dude, thanks for that nice review. You get a waffle. Why? Because I love waffles.

Now, for the next fanfic. Well, I'm still deciding how I should approach it. I know what I want done, but I just want to approach it right. I know this fanfic wasn't exactly the best, and I could've done better, at least I feel like I could've, but I wanted to do a battle. Let's see how long Akihisa could go without realizing his secret love for Minami, which he does not know about. It's a dead giveaway that in the end, they will end up together, and I also feel like it is a deadgiveaway in the LNs. And the manga. And the anime. Speaking about the anime, some news on my wall. Please check that out whenever you get the chance.

Well, thank you all for reading this author's note. That is all from me, please try writing a fanfic and see where it goes. It'll be interesting to see what you guys think will happen. Well, that is it from me. Without further ado, bye bye!


End file.
